


July 19, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face before he winced.





	July 19, 2002

I never created DC.

A scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face before he winced as he suffered with his injured daughter.

THE END


End file.
